character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam (Canon)/GoldenMaster7
"Brother, you are messing with the wrong god-power-wielding dude" -Shazam Summary Billy Batson was an orphan kid and a homeless. One day, he found a wizard which chose him to be his heir. When Billy saying the word Shazam, he is getting the power of six gods: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. Stats Tier:'' 2-B '| '2-C '''to '''2-B '| '''1-A Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human blessed by the wizard Shazam, Member of the JSA and the JLA Powers and Abilities: Blessed with the power to gain Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Magic, The wisdom of solomon, Strength of Hercules, Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus (which allowing him to control lightnings and use almost any single type of Magic), Has the courage of Achilles and The speed of mercury Attack Potency: Multiverse level '(Comparable to Superman, who destroyed a structure that withstood the Big Bang, and bursts the Bonds of Infinite, and Restored all possible futures with his power during his fight with Jaxon the Mighty. Defeated the Invincible Man who had the power of the Big Bang. Should scale to Supergirl who matched the Anti-Monitor and nearly defeated Blackstar who had a full control over the Universe. It shall be noted that The Universe is Infinite in size) | '''Multi-Universe level '''to '''Multiverse level '(Comparable to Green Lantern. Fights against a robot that was capable of fighting the entire Justice Leauge. Comparable to Superman who is comparable to Darkseid who one shot defeated the Green Lantern of Earth-2 when Alan Scott was wielding the Multiversal Green Itself. Kal-L and Kal-El altering reality , re-writing timelines breaking space and time and shaking the Multiverse during their brawl . Able to fight against the Spectre. Should be equal to Wonder Woman, who destroyed the Chronus Scepter , which contains the power of the Godwave that surrounds the multiverse) | 'Outerversal '(As God of Gods, Shazam matched Yuga Khan who was gonna punch a hole straight through the Source. The Source transcending above the Sphere of Gods. The Sphere of the Gods is consistently beyond the concepts of space and time. The Sphere of the Gods is beyond the Bleed, which contains all dimensions. Within the Sphere of the Gods, there are infinite limbos, and infinite heavens and hell. Has the power of Siv'aa, who matched Superman and Orion. Siv'aa was going to destroy all existence and causally tanks and is immune to the Astro Force and even the omega effect) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Travelled between atoms to go back to the Big Bang and can fight in a realm in between and beyond time and space. Could travel outside of time. Matched Superman in speed, who flew back in time through the timestream until he flew through a timeless, placeless dimension) | 'Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Superman, who flew back in time to the Big Bang when fighting Brainiac 13. Traveled to The Rock of Eternity, which exists beyond Time. Should be comparable to Green Lantern, who nearly tapped into the Speed Force, which exists beyond space and time and had to cross a distanceless and timeless barrier when entering the Phantom Zone. Tagged Wally West and stated that he is slow, Wally West is capable of tagging the Reverse Flash who ran to the 25th century can move through multiple temporal dimensions, was going to run to the past to change it during his fight with the Flash, and can freely move through the timestream) | 'Immeasurable ', likely '''Irrelevant (Massively faster then before. Kept up with Yuga Khan) Lifting strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should scale to Superman, who removed highfather’s staff from source wall) | Immeasurable, '''likely '''Irrelevant Striking strength: Multiverse level |''' Multiverse level |''' Outerverse level Durability: Multiverse level '| '''Multiverse level '(Tanked blows from Superman, Spectre, Wonder Woman and Wally West) | '''Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite '''| '''Infinite | Infinite Range: '''Multiversal | Multiversal | Outerversal '''Intelligence: Super Genius '''to Nigh-Omniscient''' via the Wisdom of Solomon Weaknesses: Without the power of Shazam, he is a normal kid. Can be transformed back into a kid by screaming Shazam and his enemies could use it against him. Key: Base | God of Gods Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1